


EntTäuschung

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nein, schoss es ihm immer wieder und wieder durch den Kopf. Nein, nein, nein. Das konnte nicht sein. So konnte es nicht enden. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht so.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	EntTäuschung

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Noch gar nicht, aber wenn es von eurer Seite Verbesserungsvorschläge gibt, dann werden die wie immer gerne angenommen. :)  
>  **A/N:** Die Idee stammt aus "Girl friends - Freundschaft mit Herz". Nicht, dass sich jemand wundert. Wie gesagt, ungebetat, und das merkt man eventuell auch. Außerdem eine sehr spontane Idee gewesen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

 

*~*~*

 

Es war ein schöner Abend in Münster. Der Frühling machte sich durch die ersten langen und warmen Tage bemerkbar und die Vögel zwitscherten endlich wieder munter drauf los. Thiel ging ans Fenster und öffnete es, um sich auf die Fensterbank zu lehnen und den angenehmen Frühlingsgeruch tief einzuatmen. Er schaute nach draußen auf die Straße, wo die orangene Abendsonne große Schatten der Bäume auf den Asphalt warf. Es war wirklich herrlich. Eine lange Zeit hatte er für diese kleinen Wunder der Welt seine Aufmerksamkeit verloren, doch jetzt war sie wieder da. Was vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen auch an Boerne lag, der ihn schon bei den ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres auf Spaziergänge gezerrt und zu Picknicks mitgenommen hatte. Und auch wenn er es anfangs nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, dass man mit Boerne picknicken konnte, war es immer wirklich schön gewesen. Zwar hatte Boerne ihm nicht nur einmal Vorträge über Dinge wie die Biene als Frühlingsbote oder die stressbefreiende Wirkung des Geruches von frisch gemähtem Rasen gehalten, aber das hatte Thiel nichts ausgemacht. Nein, es war bei genauer Betrachtung eher schön mitanzusehen, wie Boerne neben all den Pflanzen selber wieder zu blühen anfing. Bei den Gedanken an Boerne fiel ihm ein, dass sie sich heute noch gar nicht gesehen hatten und zum Abendessen verabredet waren, was ihn wiederum daran erinnerte, mal den Topf vom Herd zu nehmen.

Grade hatte er das Wasser abgegossen und den Topf wieder hingestellt, da klingelte es an der Tür. Verwundert schaute er zur Uhr. Merkwürdig, sie waren doch erst in einer Stunde verabredet... Und außerdem hatte Boerne ja einen Schlüssel, von dem er doch auch sonst sehr regen Gebrauch machte. Thiel trocknete sich schnell die Hände an einem Handtuch ab und ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Erst als er dort in den leeren Hausflur blickte, merkte er, dass irgendjemand an der Haustür und nicht an der Wohnungstür geklingelt haben musste. Noch merkwürdiger. Wer wollte denn jetzt noch etwas von ihm, an einem Samstag um diese Zeit? Ein neuer Fall konnte es ja wohl kaum sein, da würde man ihn schließlich anrufen und nicht direkt Zuhause einfliegen. Vielleicht sein Vater? Er beschloss, die Haustür zu öffnen und drückte auf den kleinen Knopf neben der Sprechanlage, um seinen Überraschungsbesuch herein zu lassen.

Ein Surren ertönte, die Haustür wurde aufgedrückt und zwei Personen betraten den Flur. Zwei Männer. In Uniformen. Zwei Polizisten.

Eine leichte Übelkeit stieg plötzlich in Thiel auf, doch er riss sich zusammen und versuchte das Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Genauso wie die Spur von Angst, die ebenso plötzlich Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte. Nicht, dass er nie Polizisten sehen würde, er war schließlich selber einer und arbeitete fast täglich mit anderen zusammen – aber vielleicht war es grade dieses Wissen, dass ein Besuch der Polizei im privaten Rahmen selten etwas Gutes zu verheißen hatte, das ihm nicht behagte.

Die Polizisten kamen die wenigen Stufen bis zu seiner Wohnungstür hochgestiegen und schauten ihn mit betretenen Gesichtern an, was sein Gefühl nicht unbedingt verbesserte.

„Guten Tag, sind Sie Frank Thiel?“, fragte der ältere von beiden und nahm seine Polizeimütze ab.

Thiel nickte zuerst einfach nur, setzte dann aber noch ein zögerliches Ja hinterher.

„Polizeimeister Reinhold Tüssner und mein Kollege Manuel Lahmann“, sagte wieder der ältere und zeigte seinen Ausweis.

„Dürfen wir kurz reinkommen?“, fragte der andere und nickte in die Richtung seiner Wohnung.

„Ähm... klar...“, brachte Thiel hervor und trat zur Seite, damit die Männer reingehen konnten, immer mit dem mehr als unschönen Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass es ganz sicher kein positives Zeichen war, wenn die Polizisten in die Wohnung kommen wollten.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Thiel, als sie alle drei im Wohnzimmer standen und kam sich selber viel zu leise vor.

„Vielleicht... wollen Sie sich erst mal setzen.“

Das war keine Frage und das wusste Thiel. Wie oft hatte er diesen Satz so oder so ähnlich selber schon gesagt? Und wie oft hatte man seine Bitte ignoriert? Und wie oft verdammt nochmal hatte er sich gewünscht, die Leute würden sich einfach hinsetzen, weil er wusste, dass es einfacher für sie werden würde? Auf einmal verstand er sie alle. Er wollte sich nicht setzen. Denn wenn er sich setzen würde, dann war das wie aufgeben, aber aufgeben konnte man nur, wenn es einen Kampf wirklich gab und solange er stand, solange war alles noch ein bisschen weniger real. Dabei wusste er noch gar nicht, worum es ging. Doch es war etwas Schreckliches, so viel stand fest.

„Sagen Sie einfach was los ist.“

Die Beamten schauten sich kurz skeptisch an und in dem Moment schwor Thiel sich, nie wieder selbst so zu gucken, weil das alles irgendwie nur noch schlimmer machte.

„Vor wenigen Stunden hat es auf der Landstraße einen schwerer Verkehrsunfall gegeben. In dem Wagen waren Ausweis und Notfallkarte enthalten, auf der Sie als Vertrauensperson angegeben sind. Es handelt sich dabei um das Fahrzeug mit dem Kennzeichen _MS KF_ -“

„Hunderteins“, beendete Thiel den Satz flüsternd. Millionen von Gedanken schossen gleichzeitig durch seinen Kopf und er war mit jedem einzelnen so sehr überfordert, dass er nichts und doch alles zur selben Zeit fühlte.

„Der Wagen ist gegen einen Baum geprallt, mit rasender Geschwindigkeit, weit mehr, als dort zugelassen war. Es waren schnell Einsatzkräfte vor Ort, aber... es war leider zu spät. Es tut uns sehr leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass der Insasse bei dem Unfall ums Leben kam.“

_Nein._

_Nein._

_Nein, nein, nein._

Thiel wurde schwindelig, er hätte es vorher wissen müssen, und seine Beine klappten einfach so unter ihm weg, sodass er auf das Sofa fiel. Sie gaben von ganz alleine auf.

_Nein,_ schoss es ihm immer wieder und wieder durch den Kopf.  _Nein, nein, nein._

Das konnte nicht sein. So konnte es nicht enden. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht so. _Nicht so._

Wie in einem Film liefen lauter Bilder unkontrollierbar vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Boerne, wie er nach ihrer ersten Begegnung versuchte, das Blut aus seinem Hemd zu waschen. Boerne, wie er wütend war und Boerne wie er lachte. Momente, in denen sie gemeinsam gelacht hatten; in denen alles ein bisschen weniger schlimm gewesen war. Momente, die es nie wieder geben würde.

_Nein._

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war nichts mehr so, wie es mal war. Eben hatte er noch für sie beide gekocht und sich auf den Abend gefreut und jetzt saß er hier und wurde erbarmungslos von der Realität erdrückt. Seine komplette Zukunft war auf einmal wie weg gewischt.

_Nein._

Das konnte es doch noch nicht gewesen sein, das konnte doch noch nicht alles sein! Es hätte doch noch so viel zu erleben, so viel zu sagen gegeben. 

Er spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach und er den Tränen nahe stand.

_Nein._

„Hatte er Schmerzen?“, fragte Thiel mit gläsernen Augen.

„Vermutlich nicht, es.... es ging alles sehr schnell.“

Wieder drängten sich die Bilder in den Vordergrund, Bilder von den letzten Tagen. Boerne und er, wie sie zusammen nebeneinander im Gras gelegen und in den Himmel geschaut hatten. Wie sie gemeinsam Wolkenraten gespielt hatten und Boerne sich sicher gewesen war, in der einen Wolke die Sphinx erkannt zu haben. Wie Thiel hatte lachen müssen, weil die Wolke bestimmt nach allem ausgesehen hatte, aber nicht nach der Sphinx. Wie Boerne irgendwann in das Lachen mit eingestiegen war und Thiel ihn in seine Arme gezogen hatte, um sie beide wieder zu beruhigen. Und wie sie lange so liegen geblieben waren. Worte hatten sich in dem Moment in seinem Mund gesammelt, die er Boerne hatte sagen wollen, doch er hatte es nicht geschafft, sie auszusprechen. Und das war okay gewesen, denn morgen war ja auch noch ein Tag gewesen. Morgen. Immer morgen. Auf einmal war das Morgen weg und die Worte, die er bis jetzt immer noch in sich aufbewahrt hatte, bereiteten ihm Schmerzen.

„Könnten Sie mich bitte alleine lassen“, flüsterte er.

„Selbstverständlich. Wir melden uns bei Ihnen, sobald alle Formalitäten abgeschlossen sind.“ Die Polizisten setzten sich ihre Mützen wieder auf und verließen leise seine Wohnung.

Er war allein.

Die Sonne, die ihm grade noch so schön vorgekommen war, verschmolz jetzt in seiner Wohnung mit den Möbelstücken zu einer unerträglichen, leuchtend roten Masse.

Mit verschwommenem Blick griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte eine altbekannte Nummer. Als das Freizeichen ertönte hätte er fast wieder aufgelegt, aber da nahm sein Vater auch schon ab.

„Frankie?“

…

„Hallo?“

„Ja, äh, hallo Paps, ich bin's“, sagte er leise und räusperte sich.

„Das weiß ich, das sehe ich doch auf dem Display. Aber gut, dass du anrufst! Du wirst nicht glauben, was mir grade passiert ist! Also -“ Sein Vater stockte und machte eine Pause. „Alles okay bei dir, Frank?“

…

„Frank?“

„Boerne ist tot.“ Die Worte bohrten sich in seine Brust und er musste mit Atemnot kämpfen. Es war definitiv noch um einiges schlimmer, das auszusprechen.

Auf der anderen Leitung herrschte kurz Stille, bis er seinen Vater sagen hörte: „Ich bin in fünf Minuten bei dir.“

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, hatte sein Vater schon aufgelegt. Thiel legte das Handy wie in Trance zurück und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Er wollte nicht weinen, aber als wenige Minuten später sein Vater mit dessen Ersatzschlüssel ins Wohnzimmer kam, sich mit den Worten „Was ist denn passiert?“ neben ihn setzte und ihn in die Arme nahm, da konnte er einfach nicht anders. Der Damm in seinem Inneren brach widerstandslos in sich zusammen. Er fühlte sich klein und machtlos und einsam und er wollte einfach nur weg. Raus aus diesem Albtraum. Aber das dunkle Loch, das schlagartig aufgetaucht war, verschluckte ihn und er fiel und fiel und fiel. Und immer wieder hallte in seinem Kopf ein ungehörter Schrei.  _Nein._

„Schhhhhh“, flüsterte sein Vater. Alles fühlte sich erbärmlich an.

Langsam wandte Thiel sich aus der Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Heulen machte es auch nicht besser.

Seine Stimme zitterte, als er leise zu reden anfing. „Zwei Polizisten waren hier. Sein Auto wurde auf der Landstraße gefunden. Ein Unfall. Er ist gegen einen Baum gefahren. Er hatte... er hatte mich als Vertrauensperson in seiner Notfallkarte eingetragen.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, die Tränen liefen einfach so weiter und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Du hast es ihm nie gesagt... oder?“, fragte sein Vater irgendwann leise.

Thiel schaute auf seine Hände und wunderte sich überhaupt nicht, woher er das jetzt wusste und es war ihm auch egal.

„Nein“, flüsterte er tonlos. Und dann, nach einer kurzen Pause: „Ich wünschte, ich hätte es getan.“

Wieder schwiegen sie, bis er fragte: „Kannst du bitte Frau Haller bescheid sagen? Sie sollte es auch wissen, aber... ich... ich kann das nicht.“

„Klar.“ Sein Vater erhob sich zögernd vom Sofa. „Und du bist sicher, dass ich nicht noch bleiben soll?“

„Nein, ist schon... okay.“

„Na gut... Aber dass du mir keinen Blödsinn anstellst, Junge.“

Thiel hob seinen Blick nicht und so war es nur das Geräusch der schließenden Wohnungstür, das ihm verriet, dass sein Vater gegangen war.

 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch im Wohnzimmer gesessen, vor sich hin gestarrt und versucht hatte, die Bilder und Gefühle und den Schmerz zu vertreiben, aber irgendwann schien er eingeschlafen zu sein. Er wurde erst wieder unsanft durch die Schlüssel geweckt, die laut klimpernd seine Wohnungstür aufschlossen. Wahrscheinlich sein Vater, der vorbei kam um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging.

Er setzt sich langsam auf und rieb sich die Augen. Egal wie mies es ihm ging, dieses Sofa machte es ganz sicher nicht angenehmer.

„Ach Thiel, Sie sind ja noch wach. Und ich dachte schon, Sie wären schlafen gegangen, nachdem ich unser Abendessen gezwungenermaßen leider ausfallen lassen musste. Sie werden es nicht für möglich halten, was mir heute widerfahren ist: Mein Auto wurde gestohlen, können Sie sich das vorstellen? Und ich hatte in der Walachei da draußen natürlich kein Netz und musste sicherlich drei Kilometer zu Fuß laufen, bis ich endlich eine Tankstelle aufgetrieben hatte, von der aus ich telefonieren konnte. Das war vielleicht eine Tortour!“

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute Thiel Boerne an, der – lebendig wie eh und je – nun in seinem Wohnzimmer auf dem Sessel saß und aufgeregt auf ihn einredete. Fünf, sechs, wenn nicht sogar zehn Sekunden starrte Thiel ihn einfach nur an und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Die Situation überforderte ihn so dermaßen, dass ihm erneut schlecht wurde und ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen war. Dann erst drang die wichtige Information in sein Bewusstsein vor: Boernes Wagen war gestohlen worden. Er hatte nicht drin gesessen. Der Dieb war mit dem Auto gegen den Baum geprallt. Boerne. Hatte. Nicht. Drin. Gesessen. Er lebte.

_Boerne lebte._

„Thiel, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Meine Güte, Sie sehen ja aus als hätten Sie geweint?“, fragte Boerne und klang aufrichtig besorgt. Er berührte Thiel mit der Hand vorsichtig an der Schulter und legte den Kopf schief. Ein Beben fuhr durch Thiels Körper und er fing gleichzeitig an zu lachen und zu weinen. Das war so irreal.

_Boerne lebte._

Mit einem Mal war das schwarze Loch weg und das Morgen wieder da. Boernes Berührung war echt, genauso wie der aufmerksame Blick des anderen, der ihn verwirrt musterte und die warmen Arme, die sich um ihn schlossen und ihn wortlos näher zogen. Thiel vergrub sein Gesicht in Boernes Schulter und ging völlig in dem vertrautem Geruch und dem Gefühl der Hand, die über seinen Rücken strich, unter. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so unfassbar einsam und schrecklich gefühlt wie in den letzten Stunden. Die Wärme und Nähe umhüllte ihn jetzt vollkommen und seine Erleichterung mischte sich mit Überforderung und Sehnsucht zu einem unbeschreiblichen, neuen Gefühl.

_Boerne lebte._

Und all die Gedanken, die er verdrängt hatte, all die Worte, die er wieder runtergeschluckt hatte, all die verpassten Chancen, die wie ein Film in seinem Kopf abgelaufen waren – alles kam plötzlich hoch und wollte aus ihm heraus. Er hatte viel zu lange gewartet und fast wäre es zu spät gewesen. Das hätte er sich nie verziehen. Dieser Moment war genauso schlecht dafür geeignet wie jeder andere, also war es auch egal.

Er drückte sich ein wenig von Boerne weg und schaute ihm in die Augen. Boerne legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und wischte sacht die Tränenspur weg.

„Zwei Beamte waren hier, die haben dein Auto gefunden, der Dieb ist gegen einen Baum geprallt und gestorben und man dachte, er sei du und dann dachte ich, du... du wärst... tot und... und...“, sprudelte es aus seinem Mund und vielleicht hätte er die Worte in seinem Kopf doch vorher ordnen sollen, dann wäre das alles nicht so holprig gewesen und Boerne würde ihn jetzt nicht so überfordert angucken.

„Der Dieb ist... du hast... was?“ Boerne war zum Glück auf das Du eingegangen, zu dem Thiel ohne großartig nachzudenken einfach so übergegangen war. 

„Boerne, ich muss dir was sagen. Ich liebe dich, okay? Ich weiß nicht warum und schon gar nicht wie das passieren konnte, aber es ist nun mal so und wenn du das nicht erwiderst, dann ist das halt so, aber ich musste dir das einfach sagen, denn wenn dir jetzt wirklich was passiert wäre, dann – ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.“

Thiels Herz klopfte so stark und in seinem Kopf tobte ein Sturm voller Gedanken, aber es war endlich raus und das Gefühl der Erleichterung verdoppelte sich noch mal. Auch wenn sich seine Worte doch ein wenig überschlagen hatten.

„Du liebst mich“, wiederholte Boerne mit großen Augen.

Thiel nickte leicht.

„Und du dachtest, ich sei tot.“

Er nickte noch einmal.

„Hast du irgendjemandem bescheid gegeben? Also ich meine, denkt noch jemand, ich wäre..?“, fragte Boerne und Thiel war ein bisschen irritiert, weil er auf sein Liebesgeständnis nicht weiter einging, aber vielleicht gab es auch wirklich erst mal Wichtigeres zu klären.

„Scheiße“, sagte er. „Frau Haller. Und mein Vater. Ich muss sie sofort anrufen und sagen, dass -“ Er wollte nach seinem Handy greifen, aber Boernes Hand legte sich auf seine und hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte kurz.“

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand in Thiels Nacken, zog ihn näher und küsste ich sacht auf den Mund. Und noch einmal. Ganz vorsichtig, als wäre er aus Glas und würde bei der kleinsten Berührung zerbrechen. Zugegeben, so fühlte er sich grade auch, aber das Gefühl von Boernes Lippen gab ihm irgendwie Halt.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte Boerne. „Und ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast.“

Thiel nickte erneut und lächelte schwach. Heute war alles irgendwie zu viel. Innerhalb von wenigen Stunden hatte sich sein ganzes Leben um 360° gedreht und jetzt war ihm davon ein bisschen schwindelig.

„So und jetzt ruf mal deinen Vater und Alberich an und verkünde ihnen die frohe Nachricht, dass es mir bestens geht. Ach ja und sag Alberich, dass sie sich schon darauf freuen darf, mir bei der Autosuche behilflich zu sein. Denn man mag es nicht für möglich halten, aber diese Frau kennt sich nicht nur mit Kleinwagen aus. Und sag mal, hattest du nicht was gekocht? Ich habe nämlich einen Wahnsinnshunger, nach dem, was ich heute erlebt habe...“

 

 

* Ende *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Das Schöne an Enttäuschung ist, dass man danach frei von Täuschung ist."


End file.
